Questioning Authority
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Anyone every wonder why Aizen keeps such unruly people as subordinates? Or what he does to them when they really irk him off and disobey him? Or why he has a tea parlor... then again, some things are better left unanswered AizenXSzayel... cracky? R&R!


Questioning Authority

An AizenXSzayel by Inuyoshie

Chapter One: What does madness taste like?

"Szayel Aporro Granz, I believe I specifically told you no cloning," Aizen Souske remarked in that calm tone of his that makes all listening (except Gin) run away screaming. Szayel was standing in front of a tank with a steadily growing clone inside of it.

Szayel is undoubtedly a genius. He is also crazy.

"Yes Lord Aizen, you told me not to clone," Szayel replied in a (mock) respectful tone.

"So that means you have willfully disobeyed me," Aizen remarked coldly.

"Ah but –you said I could not clone you. You said nothing about me cloning Halibel," Szayel explained with a triumphant smile. Aizen frowned.

"I see. I will have to think of your punishment more in depth then," he remarked, swishing out.

As soon as the god-like man was gone, Szayel let out a held in breath. That stupid Shinigami...

Szayel paused, Aizen's words sinking in. Punishment? Aizen had to actually think about it. That was… worrisome to say the least. Szayel always assumed Aizen had a mental list of punishments in his head to dole out at a whim. But Szayel-s smart-ass-ness was so offensive that Aizen had to get a totally different punishment? That did not bode well. Szayel's brain flickered to all sorts of unpleasant forms of torture Aizen could inflict upon him with a shudder. Szayel happened to have a very extensive and twisted imagination.

Wait… on the other hand, Aizen could just be doing this to torture Szayel, to keep him on his toes. Aizen is a master at psychological warfare… Szayel punted Lumina in a fit of fury and went off to dissect someone. Dissections always soothed Szayel.

Elsewhere, Aizen paced in his manly tea parlor.

"Aw, what's wrong Sou-sama?" Gin drawled from one end of the parlor, swishing around a beverage.

"…What did I say about using that name? And why are you consuming alcoholic beverages in my tea parlor?" Aizen twitched.

"I was in the mood fer a Slow Screw," Gin grinned. Aizen sighed. Some days…

"I need to deal with Granz," he sighed.

"Ylforte? Just talk ta Grimmy," Gin remarked.

"No, the other Granz. HE's being a smartass. Again," Aizen grumbled. "He's worse than Grimmjow and Nnoitera combined,"

"Ouch," Gin winced. "Kill him?"

"No, I need a scientist and it's too much of a bother to make a new one," Aizen sighed, sitting down and drinking some tea.

Aizen would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed having rebellious subordinates. After years of the fan-girlish Hinamori having someone who fought back was refreshing. And Szayel… he was so subtle about it…

"Why don'cha do the same thing ya did ta Grimmy?" Gin suggested.

"Which thing?" Aizen asked.

"Ya know, That Thing Grimmy Don' Talk About," Gin clarified. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"That thing?" he remarked, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Hm… that is tempting," Gin nodded cheerfully.

"It'll be fun~" he sang, finishing his Slow Screw. Aizen nodded and stood, walking off to Szayel's domain with a smug smirk carved into his handsome face.

After a little hunting, Aizen found Szayel. The scientist was in the middle of a dissection, blood spattered all over his pristine white uniform. A crazy grin stretched across Szayel's face as he expertly made incisions with a glistening red scalpel. Aizen stared at the man in front of him, his mouth going dry. After a few moments, Aizen swallowed, and then shook his head.

Sneaking up was not difficult, Aizen padded up behind Szayel with cat like grace. Aizen casually peered over and watched Szayel cut open a kidney.

"Hmm… is that human?" Aizen remarked.

"Shinigami. They're built a little stronger and don't fall apart after a few minutes of dissection," Szayel explained in a disturbingly casual voice. Then he realized who he was talking to and jumped.

"L-lord Aizen!" he exclaimed, startled. Aizen watched the scientist with amusement.

"I've come up with your punishment," Aizen remarked. Szayel blinked, and tensed slightly. Aizen smirked at the man's anticipation. "You seem anxious,"

"Of course not," Szayel covered up instantly, his body language smoothing out. Aizen frowned.

"Szayel, it's not polite to lie," he remarked slowly. "I'll have to add that to your punishment," Szayel paled slightly, his grip on the scalpel tightening. Aizen noticed how the blood contrasted on the scientist's pale skin with inner amusement.

"For your punishment…" Aizen began, dragging it out. He loved watching Szayel squirm. Actually, he liked watching anyone squirm, but Szayel squirmed in such a lovely manner. His golden eyes would flicker back and forth, and occasionally he would fidget with his candy pink hair or adjust his glasses-like mask. He never fidgeted like this in front of any other Espada (even though he pissed them off numerous times)… just Aizen. Just his god.

"Yes?" Szayel asked, his voice trying to sound cool and indifferent. Aizen's eyes gleamed.

"You shall… go out to dinner with me in the human world," Aizen told Szayel. Szayel's eyes widened.

"D-dinner?" he exclaimed, in shock.

"Did I stutter?" Aizen asked.

"N-no," Szayel shook his head, regaining his composure. "Gigais?"

"Yes," Aizen nodded, surprised. Szayel got over that quickly… he'd have to try harder. Aizen stepped over and surveyed Szayel carefully, running a finger across the Espada's jaw line. Szayel tried to jerk away, but Aizen held his chin fast.

"You don't like contact," he asked/stated, leaning forward and kissing Szayel softly. The scientist jolted, his eyes widening. Aizen pulled back, smirking down at the pink haired arrancar.

"I'll send you some clothes later," he remarked, walking off. Szayel nodded numbly.

Aizen made his way back to his room, licking his lips. They tasted like blood and madness.

-Fin

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Okay, this is satisfying my urge to write an AizenXSzayel. There will be at least one more chapter. I don't know if it will have a lemon or not. It may be a fade to black, although if it is I will still up the rating to M for my more delicate readers… if I even have any. Do I? I mean, I write such racy stuff…

Anyways, if you thought Szayel's jumpiness is OOC, I mean okay yeah Szayel has a big ego, but Aizen's fucking scary. However I think Szayel gets his jollies from outsmarting his uppers… XP

As for Aizen… Aizen is Aizen. He cannot deny the fact that Szayel is friggin' sexy all covered in blood and psycho… jaah.

So my question for you all: Is this crack? Please drop me a review to let me know. Have a pleasant madness infused day~


End file.
